Welcome to the Fentons
by KattyTime
Summary: A continuation of Baby Sitting. Please read my notice at the top of the page.
1. First Trimester

I own nothing. This is a continuation of Baby Sitting requested by doggyjunky. This will be a work in progress that will go threw their life. I will start with Sam's pregnancy and the child's early years. I don't have a name picked. This will only go up to the end of first trimester. Give me reviews of names you want and genders. I want my reader to be part of the experience. Can someone please explain in a review how to add chapters? Thank you.

* * *

Danny had never been grossed out by Sam. He had seen her everyday, even on her worse days, since they were kids. Not even once had he been grossed out. This morning however had been entirely different. Sam had been throwing up in the bathroom for about 20 minutes. Danny decided to get her some water and her comfiest set of pajamas. She was not going to work today.

"Danny, I'm fine. I can't just call in sick every time I get morning sickness. I'm just going to have to keep a trash can near me at all times."

"Buuuuut, Saaaaam."

"That voice doesn't work on me. I'm fine. Pregnancy will not slow me down. Oh by the way, you're sleeping on the couch to night. I barley got any sleep thanks to your constant worrying."

"I have to worry. Sam, I love you and our child."

"I know Danny, but I've always been a strong independent woman. I'm going to work. You should get ready too. We have to tell everybody tonight."

"Can't we just send cards to everyone?"

"Did your sister just send cards to everyone when she was pregnant with T.J?"

"No, but Tucker did hide behind her until like two weeks later."

"That's because your first words when you woke up from fainting were 'I'm going to kill you Tucker.' It took twenty minutes for you to remember that they were married."

"They had only been married for three years!"

"We've only been married too. Thanks for the water, but go get ready.

**(I'm skipping to that night because work is boring.)**

"Danny, Your parents are here!"

"Thanks. Mom and Dad, sit down with everybody else in the living room."

The Fenton parents entered the living room. Sure enough everyone was either on the couch or the floor. T.j. lay asleep in is mother's arm as Tucker put his arm around Jazz. The Mansons sat on the couch. Danny entered with four fold-able chairs.

"Sorry, we are use to this much company at one time."

"Dude, you can fight ghost, but you can't find a comfy chair. That's messed up," explained Tucker.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just sit. We have something very important to announce." By this time Sam was standing next to Danny. She knew Danny was going to take as long as he could to announce this to avoid the wrath of Sam's father.

"Well. You see. Umm."

"Sam's pregnant, isn't she?" ask a not-so oblivious Jazz.

"Don't be silly Jazz. Danny and Samantha""Sam!" "have only been married for two years. They are much too young to have a baby."

"Actually Mom, I am pregnant. Dad please don't kill Danny"

Mr. and Mrs. Manson just simply walked out the door murmuring words that sounded like 'irresponsible' and 'too young.' Jazz and Mrs. Fenton were busy trying to hug Sam. She wasn't much into that. The boys were being boys talking about Danny having his own son. They didn't even know the gender of the baby. This was going to be a long nine months.


	2. Second Trimester

I own nothing. I still need names. There is a poll on my profile to pick the gender. I will relieve the gender in an ultrasound tomorrow.

* * *

Sam had decided to turn the upstairs guest room into a nursery. The only question left was how to get Danny to agree to her color choice.

"Sam, we have to make up our minds on the color."

"I already have."

"We aren't going to paint the nursery black. Babies need color. That's why I wanted blue."

"How about a compromise?"

"What compromise?" asked Danny.

"I pick the color. Stop making that face. You can pick the theme."

Deal, but the color can't be black."

"The theme can't be Danny Phantom."

"Hey! I would make a great theme."

"Okay then get painting."

"One problem. We don't have paint."

"That's not true."

"Sam, did you just say black, so I would let you pick the color."

"Yes."

"Where is it?" ask Danny.

"Downstairs."

"You and your clever mind. Always tricking me. I'm not that clueless. If I didn't know better, I'd say..." His voice faded in to murmurs as he phased threw the floor.

"Sam, this is lavender," Danny said as his head phased threw the floor."

"I'm almost scared to ask how you know that."

"It is on the can."

"Oh. That makes sense. Don't forget to paint the borders. I'll be in our room. I love you so very much."

"Where did that come from? Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was just a mood swing."

"How often does that happen?"

"You don't want to know."

Danny turned to look at the wall with the window. "I think I can have this done in no time. What do you think?... Sam?...Sam!"

He tuned around to see that his wife had already left. "Just four more months to go."


	3. The Ultrasound

Same deal as all the other times. I own nothing and I need names. The voting poll is closed. It was a tie so I'm flipping a coin. Sorry, if you don't like the results. Names will only be accepted until 3 p.m. tomorrow. Est.

* * *

Looking at oddly shaped blob usually doesn't give people joy unless that blob is an ultrasound.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton if you look here, you can see a head. Over here is the other."

"Two heads! We are having a two headed baby! I knew my ghost powers would affect the kids, but not like this!"

"Danny," Sam said.

"Where would we find clothes for them? Will they be accepted?"

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Of course they won't be accepted. How did this even happen?!"

"Mr. Fenton, this may make you feel better. There are also four arms and four legs," replied a slightly amused doctor.

"How is that suppose to make me feel better? They are going to look like a monster. I will love them all the same, but seriously!"

"Danny! What the doctor is trying to say is that we are having twins!"

"Oh. Is that what you meant to say?" The doctor nodded. "Twins. Like twice as many diapers and toys and cribs and..." He fainted before he could finish his list.

"Mrs. Fenton, would you like me to tell you the genders? You can tell your husband when he wakes up."

"Yes."

"Well, the one on the left is... **(I'm tempted to stop here ,because you didn't vote, but I'm not that mean.) **a girl. The one on the right is a boy."

"Great, now Danny will want to repaint the nursery."


	4. Delivery

I own nothing. Here it is. I would like to think everyone who sent in a name.

* * *

Sam and Danny sat in a now repainted nursery. Green wasn't Sam's favorite color, but it would do for now.

"Danny, explain to me again why you chose monkeys as the theme."

"Because, monkeys are funny. Sam, are you peeing yourself?"

"Ahhhh! No! My water just broke you idiot. Hospital now!"

"What? What water? Wait, as in?"

"The babies are coming!"

"You weren't due for another two weeks!"

"Get the car before I rid your head off!"

"Okay!" Danny pick Sam up bridle style. Turning intangible, he phased threw the floor and to the car.

"I'll ahhhh call Jazz and everyone."

"No! You focus on breathing and relaxing. I'll call once we get there."

"Hurry! This is all your fault! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"I'm hurrying!"

**(15 minutes later. I'm not going to tell you what all was said in the car. It was a bit colorful.)**

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Jazz!"

"Danny, are you okay?"

"It's time! Get to the hospital! Now!" Danny hung up and dialed the next number.

"Mom get Dad and get to the hospital! Sam is in labor." Next!

"Tucker, hospital now! It's time!" Next!

"Dani! Hospital now!" Next!

"Ida."

"I'm already on my way!" replied Sam's grandmother.

"Are Sam's parents coming?"

"No. They are in Hawaii."

"Okay, thanks." He hung up as Jazz walked through the door with Tucker and T.J.

"I don't know why you called both of us. We were sitting next to each other in the kitchen."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that you're married."

"Mr. Fenton, it's time." Danny walked into the room. It was white and there was Sam. She was sweating and looked angry.

"Danny! Get over here!"

Danny walked over to Sam and held her hand. Her grip felt like that of a python.

"Alright now, breath and push."

(I'm skipping to after this part. Let's just say Danny has at least three broken fingers and learned some new words.)

Sam sat up holding her new daughter. Danny sat in the light blue chair next to Sam. Flowers and balloons surrounded the family. Jazz and the rest of the family walked in.

"They are so adorable," she squealed. "What did you name them?"

"Since she has Danny's deep blue eyes. Her name is Marine. Marie for short. Marine Dora Fenton," replied Sam looking down at a female version of Danny except for her long eyelashes and Sam's ears. Mari's black hair was longer than expected, but it fit her.

"I got to pick his name. Kyle Austin Fenton!" Danny answered proudly holding a black haired, lavender eyed little boy. He was putting up a fight in Danny's arms. He was definitely Sam's son. "Sam do you mind if I hold both of them? I've got something to say to them." Sam handed over their precious daughter.

"Hi. I'm your dad. You can call me Daddy. Your mommy and I love you so very much. You will be so loved by your grandparents, us, and your aunt and uncle. You have a cousin named T.J. Over there is you cousin Dani. What I really want to say is Welcome to the Fentons."

* * *

That's right. The story has just begun. All these chapters are just an introduction. Well, until tomorrow. Good Bye!


	5. Late Nights

I own nothing!

* * *

The Fenton home was quiet. Well, almost quiet.

"Wahhh Wahh" Cries rang through the house.

"Danny wake up it's your turn," said Sam as she shook her husband.

The queen sized bed look much larger because of Sam's small frame. Purple and black decorated everything with just a hint of white and green here and there.

"Wahhh!"

"Danny if you don't get up, I will make you sleep in the nursery."

"Sam, five more minutes."

"Wahh"

"You don't have five minutes. You have three seconds! 1"

"Oh haha. You won't do anything."

"2!"

"Okay, I'm up. Which one is it?"

"Sounds like Kyle."

"Wahhh!"

"That would be Marie. Come on we'll both handle it."

Danny and Sam walked through the house not bothering to turn on a light which resulted in Danny tripping over three bottles. The last fall landed him on the first floor.

"Danny! Stop playing around. The nursery is across from our room. I don't understand how you can defeat Skullker, yet you still manage to fall over everything!"

"Wahhhh!"

Sam walked into the nursery. It was filled with everything they would need for the twins until they were five. Thank you Grandma Ida.

"I'll get Marie. You get Kyle," said Sam.

"Hush Kyle. Daddy's here. Sam, rock him and Marie until I come back with some bottles. This time I'm just the short way," Danny replied phasing through the floor.

Screams of pain were heard a few minutes later followed by "Too hot. Too hot!"

"I don't understand how your Daddy manages to do such crazy things."

"Okay. The bottles are done." The twins quickly fell back to sleep. Danny and Sam quietly went back to their room.

**20 minutes later**

"Wahh!"

"Sam, wake up it's your turn."


	6. Maddie's Imagination

I own nothing.

* * *

Danny stood in the entry way with Sam. They were ready for their date night. They hadn't done anything romantic since the twins were born.

"Now Mom, please watch Kyle. He can get cranky a lot. Marie will probably sleep the whole time. Don't worry their ghost powers, if they have any, haven't shown."

"I raised you and Jazz. I can handle baby sitting my grandchildren. Now, you two go have fun, but not too much. I don't want another grandchild anytime soon."

"Mom, I'm 27. Please, stop embarrassing me."

"Oh alright, you two should get going you have a reservation."

"Thanks Mom, bye." Danny practically dragged Sam out the door. He loved his kids, but he missed his wife.

Outside Danny look at Sam. "She has no clue what she volunteered for."

Inside Maddie was feeding the kids before bed. "All done. Now for your bath."

Maddie tried to give them a bah, but the twins toys kept disappearing. Every time she handed them a new one, the old one would suddenly be back. She thought she saw Kyle's hand disappear too. Danny had said that their ghost powers had not been working. Maybe it was just her imagination.

She handed each twin a bottle. She could have sworn it got colder when Marie touched it, but that was probably just her imagination. The babies cries seemed louder than all the others she had ever heard, but again she believed it was her imagination.

When Sam and Danny got home, she lead them into the twins room. There was Kyle and Marie sleeping while floating a foot above their cribs. This was definitely not her imagination.


	7. 1st Birthday

I own nothing.

* * *

The year had been hectic. The twins powers were in full swing. Sam and Danny had both heard their twins say Momma and DaDa. Now it was time to sit down and decorate the house for the thought it was crazy. "They won't even remember it!" he would always yell. T.J. was all for any idea as long as it involved cake.

Danny stood inline at the party shop. The store had everything from birthday to graduation decorations. He and Sam had already picked a themes. Kyle was going through a Danny Phantom phase. Marie hated everything. Sam said embrace the darkness. Danny didn't like the idea of his daughter loving darkness at the age of one. Kyle was the one like his mother, but lately they seemed to be switching personalities. It was a little scary, but it wasn't the worst thing he had encountered. The worst day was the diaper incident. Kyle floated to the ceiling during a diaper change and decided to pee on his fathers head. Danny turned intangible and flew after his giggling son only to land on the dirty diaper. Sam never let him live it down.

Danny shook his head pushing away the embarrassing memory. He picked out black, purple, and white decoration. He picked up black roses and bats. He grabbed an arm full of things with the Danny Phantom symbol on them. He saw the total on the screen. $250. Hopefully Sam wouldn't be too mad. He quickly payed and ran home.

"Did you get everything?"

"I just need to get food and the cake."

"Cakes"

"Why do we have to get two cakes?"

"They are two kids. They are individuals. They will not grow up as one person. That means two cakes."

"Okay. One black bat cake and one that has the DP logo. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great." Sam kissed Danny on the cheek. He's cheeks turned red. After all these years, he still got embarrassed.

"Awnt Sam. Uwcle Danna," yelled a very hyper four year old. T.J. raced over to Sam's arms.

"Hey T.J. Are you still having trouble talking?"

"Uh huh."

"Would going with Uncle Danny to get the cakes make you feel better?"

"Can I pwease?" begged the four year old. Jazz nodded from the other side of the living room. She was trying to get the bats untangled. T.J. ran to the door.

"Next time you may have a D.J. going with you instead of T.J." Jazz sat up as she mocked her younger brother.

"I have two one year olds. Don't even joke about that."

"Chill Danny. I'm only kidding. Which reminds me, next week you and Sam are invited to my house."

"How does that remind you-"

"Just do it."

"Huwry up Uwcle Danna."

"Coming. Great now I'm answering to a four year old." He walked out the front door.

Danny arrived with the party already in motion. Mr. and Mrs. Manson were still no shows. This reminded him of Christmas minus the coats.

The twins managed to crawl to their father. Well, Marie crawled. Kyle was floating, again. The were going to have to get that under control.

"Dada," two voices cooed.

"Happy Birthday."

The evening went on in a happy note until Tucker mention that Jazz had gained weight. He was going to be sleeping o the couch. T.J. put in his own opinion about that matter. "Don't wowy Daddy. I'll stay with you and we caw build pillwo forts."

The twins sat covered in cake on the floor thanks to Danny's clumsiness with the help of an abandoned bottle. It was a good night. He was ready for tomorrow, clean up day.


	8. Jazz's Announcement

I own nothing. I hope you caught the clues last chapter.

* * *

**One Week Later at Jazz and Tucker's House**

Jazz was very excited. Maybe a little too excited compared to how she normally was. She had vomited twice that morning. This was a slight improvement from how she was last week. She still couldn't believe that she managed to get away from the party twice to puke. This was going to be shocking, but hopefully Danny wouldn't try to kill Tucker like last time. He had almost killed Tucker for many reasons. When they got married, when he woke up after hearing that she was pregnant, and when they were caught kissing in her room Tucker's senior year.

'Ding Dong' The door bell echoed. She had told T.J. and Tucker to keep it hidden. Tucker wasn't very good at it. He had even mentioned her weight. It wasn't that noticeable. She shook her head. Time to pretend that she wasn't excited.

"Hey Sam, Danny, Kyle, and where's Marie?"

"She had a cold. Dora is looking after her."

"Why Dora?"

"Because, you told Mom to be here. Why are we here?"

"I have an announcement. Well, we have an announcement," she said, putting her hand on her stomach. Sam was too busy telling Kyle to stop floating to notice. Danny saw, but he was as clueless as ever.

"Are you getting a puppy?"

"No. Clueless."

"How am I clueless?"

"Never mind."

"Gotcha!" Sam yelled after getting Kyle off the ceiling. "I blame you for that."

"What did I do?"

"Your ghost DNA. Your fault."

"You're the one who told me to go into the portal! Twice!"

"Well, you-"

"Guys, let me guess. No sleep?" asked Jazz.

"Yes!" Kyle started crying.

Sam and Danny muttered sorries, calmed Kyle down, and kissed to make up. I have to admit Danny looked nice with purple lipstick on.

"I brought fudge."

"You ate it in the car, Honey."

"Oh right." Jack and Maddie sat down on the couch. Tucker and T.J. entered, started laughing, and went into the kitchen.

"Well, that was weird," stated Maddie.

Jazz entered the room with a bunch of cards.

"Open them on the count of three." Tucker and T.J. sat back and watched the family look confused.

"One," Jazz said.

"Two," Tucker continued.

"Thwee," T.J. finished.

The cards flew open. Inside sat on sonogram.

"Hey look! It is one of those baby picture things. Why are you showing us this? You aren't pregnant." The whole room face palmed. He couldn't be that clueless.

"What?"

"Jazz is pregnant," Sam stated very calmly.

"I'm going to skip the fainting and go right to the punching. Come here Tucker...Tucker? Tucker!" Tucker had already fled.

Danny said," Going ghost!" You all know what happens next.

"Not my PDA!"


	9. They Talked

I own nothing.

* * *

Sam sat in their room as Danny had his turn taking care of the twins.

"Sam! Come here!"

"What? What's wrong?" she said running into the twins room.

"Marie, say it again."

"Dada!"

"She's talking? She's talking! Danny float downstairs and-"

"Way ahead of you," he said holding Marie's baby book. "First word check. Looks like I won."

Oh right, I forgot to explain that. Well, as every parents does. Sam and Danny had been trying to get their children to say Mama and Dada. They even put a small wager on it. Sam would get a foot rub. Danny's prize was a little larger, but it was the only one he wanted. He wanted to name their next boy Danny Junior. D.J. It was Tucker's idea. He started thinking about what his sister was going to name their newest addition.

"Mama," called a tiny voice.

"We did bet for each child."

"I'll get the baby book and lotion. Kyle, you are a traitor."


	10. The project

I own nothing. This is just to set up a place for later chapters. The garden turns into an important aspect in the kids' lives.

* * *

San had given up her project when she had the twins. She entered her green house. This was her project. She started pulling weeds. She removed the dead plants. Things were blooming. The twins would love to play in the one day. She was going to turn this into a safe place. A place her whole family would love, a place if comfort. Maybe a place her daughter would go if she ever needed happiness. Danny carried a stone bench and put it in the middle. She had too fountains near the entrance. Her favorite part was that dead in the center was the tree she and Danny loved. This was their spot. Now it was their kids' spot. She finished her work and went inside. This was her project.


	11. Baby shower

I own nothing. I just thought you guys deserved an actual story today.

* * *

Sam was in charge of one of the first steps introducing a new family member, the baby shower. She wanted it to be black and green, but Jazz wasn't into that idea. Sam hung up the new color theme teal and orange. She didn't like those colors together, but they for Jazz. It was hard to believe there was going to be another Foley. Hopefully, this one would be like Jazz. T.J. is a good kid, but he acts just like his name implies. He's Tucker in a younger form.

Jazz wanted to have the baby shower early in her pregnancy. This made it harder to get her a gift. You had to be very careful about colors. Sam had picked the same gift Jazz had given her, a baby book. It was light green with a pocket in the front.

Sam was thankful that Danny and Tucker had taken the kids for the night. It was going to be a mess at the house, but it was worth it. Sam and Jazz had to sort the presents afterward. The guest entered squealing. It reminded Sam of why she had chosen not to have a baby shower. The gifts were exchanged. Star showed up late. She kept suggesting weird games. Like guess the mom's weight and what's in the diaper. By the end of the night her mouth had been taped over by Sam.

Sam and Jazz too inventory after the guest left.

"Remind me again, why did you get rid of all your other baby stuff and throw a shower just to get some."

"Tucker and I were so happy just to have one kid. We need gave thought about another. So, when you got pregnant, we gave Danny some things and sold the rest."

"What names have you picked?"

"None really, but I am taking suggestions." (Put a name in a review or message me it. This will be one boy or one girl! Not twins!)

"I like Elizabeth."

"Me too."

"You don't really like it, do you?"

"Nope."

"Isn't this the third color of those same pjs as the ones you're holding."

"yes, one pink, one purple, and one yellow."

* * *

**The Boys Night (plus Marie)**

The boys were having a great night. Tucker had started a food fight in the kitchen. Danny had put the twins to bed early, but Kyle woke up. So the turned it into boy's night. Their wives were at a baby shower. They were free to do as they pleased until morning. The would have to clean up before San got home or Danny would be sleeping on the couch. Chips, ice cream, and video games littered the coffee table. The girls would be here in the morning. They had closed the curtains so the glare would not be on the tv. T.J. had passed out hours ago.

"What time is it?" Danny asked.

"Like seven?"

"Cool, we still have twelve and a half hours before the girls get here."

"it is seven in the morning!"

"Sam and Jazz will be here in a half an hour."

"Honey, we're home early," called Sam from the entry way.

Guess who spent the next night sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Seriously, send new names. I will have a poll for gender on my profile.


	12. Fountain Goals

I own nothing. P.s. VOTE. Poll is on my profile.

* * *

Sam sat in the garden pulling even more weeds. The twins were off playing. They barely spoke, but they seemed to communicate even without actual words. Danny decided to surprise her. Next week was their 4 year anniversary. Sam wanted a simple night without the kids. Danny had made other plans. He had reserved dinner. He had also planned dancing. He bought her a nice dress. He had made all these plans. He was too clueless to realize that she wanted a simple night.

"Hey, Sweety. I have a surprise for you." The twins sat near the fountain hoping to get attention. The started floating to the water.

"What is it?" Sam asked not looking back or noticing the twins.

"I got us a reservation at that restaurant Tucker recommended."

"You mean that steak house that kills helpless cows and puts them on disgusting carnivores plates?"

"Yeah. That one. "

Kyle could see the top of the fountain. His sister still sat on the ground.

"Danny, we can't eat there. Why don't we just stay home while Jazz watches the kids."

"Because, I want to tell the whole world that I'm in love with you. Please."

Kyle reached the top. The water was cool. He stood at the top.

"Danny. I don't think- Kyle!"

"What about him?" Danny turned around to see that his one year old son had managed to climb to the top of the fountain. He dangled over the edge with 1 foot trying keep his balance despite that he could float, Sam rushed over and picked up her lovable little son. While her daughter sat on the ground next to him. This was every mothers worst nightmare. Kyle held on to his mother. They were both soaked, but he had no idea why she was up set.

"I still blame you for this. Cancel the reservations. I just want a night at home. Relaxing. Please just give me that."

"I promise. But I still want to know what you got me."

"Clueless. I'm not telling. Now help me give the kids a bath."

Kyle was now determined to get up there again. He still wondered why his sister didn't join him.

(Next Week. PS. After Jazz has her child. I will probably do brief chapters threw their lives. Maybe one big chapter with important moments in their lives. The childhood will mostly be filled with training and normalness. I have big plans for teenage years. Back to the story.)

Sam decided not I waste the dress. Jazz and Tucker had the twins tonight. Tonight was just for them. Danny had went to the extreme. He had prepared a great meal for them. A steak sat at his plate. A salad sat at hers. He lit candles. He had a small gift for her. Well if you consider, a ring with the twins names on it with their birth stone in the middle.

She walked into the kitchen. It wasn't fancy, and she was glad it wasn't. She hid Danny's gift behind her back. It was designs and names for the twins when and if they ever transformed. He loved his kids, her pictures, and his ghost power. This would be better than any gift she could give. They exchanged gifts. Danny ran to the room to hang up the picture of the out fits of Ocean Phantom and K Phantom. This was awesome. Sam wore the ring everyday. She loved being a Fenton and having a few Fentons of her own.


	13. Kate

I own nothing. Please vote and submit names. Please no complaints. I know these are short and seem random unless put together. People please just be nice. I try to update everyday. That is all I can do.

* * *

Sam and Danny raced down the hospital halls. Jazz was having complication. The baby had turned. She would be put under and have a C-section. They found Tucker sitting with his son. His wife and daughter were both in danger. Sam held her two year old son Kyle. Danny held Marie.

"Uncle Danny. Aunt Sam. What's going on? Why is Daddy sad? Where is Mommy?"

"Tucker, go be with Jazz. We will take care of T.J. You need to be with her," Sam said trying to sound as calm as possible. Tucker didn't even bother responding. He ran to Jazz knowing that his son was in good hands. His wife needed him.

Sam and Danny tried to calm a crying T.J. Their family hadn't been through anything bad since disasteroid. Time seemed to slow down as the saw a crying Tucker run towards them. He seemed distraught, but he was smiling. That smile meant the world.

"They are okay. They are okay! I have a daughter! I have a daughter! T.J. Come here Buddy." T.J. ran over to his father. Tucker lifted the five year old over his head. Jazz and their baby girl were okay.

"So, what's her name?"

"Jazz and I had something picked out, but I want to say this right. At 1:52 pm, a 7lb 5oz baby girl named Katelyn Abigale Foley was born!"

After Jazz woke up, the family of four went home. The grandparents had arrived an hour after Kate was born. It was time for the family to start growing in love.

* * *

Okay. Next chapter will skip to when the twins are about to start kindergarten. After that it will go to about 10. Then I will go to teenage years. Then I will stay there for a while. Ocean and K Phantoms looks will be reviled at about teenage years.


	14. Kindergarten isn't so scary

I own nothing. I told you I was going to skip around. Before anyone else asks. Yes, my stories are all one shots that pile up to make a larger story. Each chapter has its own plot. Just like each episode has its own plot. Thank you. I will get to a larger plot in the teenage years. These are for you to make a connection to the characters. I want you to know their lives not just some teenage years. Moving In is the same way.

* * *

Kyle and Marie held their mother's hands. This was a huge change to their little world. Kindergarten. This was so strange. T.J. had started school two years ago. Sam opened the door to the classroom. Inside sat about 10 five year olds. Marie held on tighter to her mothers hand. She was just like Sam at birth. Now she looked and acted like Danny.

Sam went to talk to the teacher Mrs. Queen. Marie stayed far away from everyone. Kyle sat near two kids. One was a Hispanic girl name Kayla Baxter. The other was an African American boy named Seth Grey.

"Hey, I'm Kyle Fenton. My sister Marie is over there." He pointed to the other side of the room.

"I'm Kayla. My daddy says every time I meet someone new to tell them that he's a famous football player. My mommy is a model. He loves pink and glitter. I don't. I love them both even though they don't live together. Dad was famous until he dropped out of college. Mommy's contract is up this year. She said not to tell anyone that, but Daddy said not to listen to her. Mommy said the same about Daddy"

Sam pretended not to hear them. She would tell Danny later.

"My Mommy says stuff like that isn't important." Seth joined into the conversation.

Sam was about to leave the room when Marie ran after her.

"Mommy, don't go. Please. I don't want to stay here. Please. Let's go home."

"Sweety, it is fine. This is what you have I do. You get to learn. You have to get an education. Don't worry. You will make a bunch of friends. You have your brother and cousin here too. Don't be afraid."

"I don't like strangers."

"It is okay. If you do good today, I'll have Daddy take you to the park for target practice."

"Yay!"

Marie ran to her brother. She still didn't talk. She would stay. That didn't mean she haf to talk.

The day went by pretty fast. They spent time learning names, and napping.

Sam sat in the car waiting for T.J., Kyle, and Marie. They loaded the car.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Marie

"He is fixing the obstacle course up in the park and making the settings lower just for you two."

T.J. sat bored in the back seat. He just wanted to go home and read his favorite book about how technology has psychological affects on the minds of adolescence. He was a genius. I told you that he started school two years ago. He is in the fifth grade. Genetics were on his side. He was ready to go mess with Kate. Three year olds need to learn not to harm his laptop. Yes, he was obsessed over laptops just like his father and PDAs.

Practice went great. Kyle may have been more out going, but Marie had better control of her powers. She could fly circles around her brother. They had yet to transform. Kyle was still freezing half the obstacles. As always, they ate dinner together. Marie refused all meat. They were both the perfect mix of their parents.


	15. New Room

I own nothing. I'm sorry if I'm late updating. I was babysitting all day.

* * *

Ten year old Marie stood outside her parents' bedroom. Kyle and she had agreed on one thing last night. They needed space. The room was just too small. This brings us back to little Marie mustering up the courage to tell her parents that she wanted her own room.

"What's wrong Sweety," Sam asked from her spot on her bed."

"Can I. May I. Well. May I have my own room?"

Sam just looked surprised. She knew this day would come. No girl wants to share a room for too long. The sun room next to the balcony could be converted into a bed room if curtains were hung.

Marie almost left the room before her mother spoke.

"You can have the sun room. I'll call your father, and we'll go to the store and get your curtains."

Danny sat with Kyle on the lake that his father had taken him to when he was a teenager.

"Dad, why are we here?"

"To catch fish."

"But, I wanted to hang out with Seth and Kayla today."

"You can hang out with them tomorrow."

"But."

"Tomorrow"

Sam held the phone in her hand. Danny wasn't answering. Oh well. She could do it her self. She headed for the curtains. Marie was already there.

"Pink. Heart. Pink. No. No. No. Ugh. Red. White. Orange. Who would buy orange curtains? Green. No. Yes, finally! Blue!"

Sam had barley gotten to the aisle when Marie ran out.

"Found it! Can we find some sheets and a rug to match?"

"We are just going to end up getting you a bunch of blue and black furniture, aren't we?"

"Please," she said holding her head up to show her mother the puppy dog eyes that he had inherited from her father.

"I think sheets are in the next aisle."

"Yes!"

$200 worth of room decorations sat in the cart. A mirror with a black frame, a note bored, two gallons of paint, and there original items sat in the cart. She paid and headed toward the car. Marie was already at the door. She was like her grandpa Jack sometimes. She would have a new idea and get excited about it. She was good with her hands unlike her grandpa. The door made a click as Sam unlocked it.

Meanwhile with Danny and Kyle.

"Seth said that his mom went to school with you. I said there was no way. She looks younger than you."

"What's his mom's name?"

"Dad, you met her before. Mrs. Grey."

"Val? Wow. She doesn't look like she did in high school. She also didn't raise twins."

"Fair enough."

Sam carried the curtain rods up to the room. She removed the items. The news paper went down. The white walls soon were blue with black borders. Danny would be surprised. They would put on the next coat tomorrow.

Sam started looking for her daughter. Marie sat in the garden under the old tree in the middle. She had clay in her hands.

"You ready to see your room?"

Marie jumped up. She had been startled by her mother. A ring appeared around her waste. The rings separated leading up and down her body. Her black hair turned white. Her eyes stayed blue, but this blue was deeper like the ocean. Her skin paled. Her outfit including a black shirt, skirt, and blue tights didn't changed. There was no logo. Her hair seemed straighter. It now covered her face. Ocean Phantom now stood where Marie Fenton was moments ago.

"Kyle is going to be so jealous!"

"Marie. Mom. Look what we caught! You're going to be so jeal- Who are you?"

"It is me! Your sister!"

"You transformed? No fair!"

"I say we celebrate. Marie or should I say Ocean, where do you want to go?" asked a very proud Danny.

"My ghost name is Ocean! Awesome! I don't want to go anywhere. I want to get a salad and eat right here." She step over to a bench. This was her place now. The place where Ocean first appeared.

"So you have wished it. So shall it be."

"Danny, don't even start."

"Remind me to give Tucker that $20 I bet him."

"Danny. Don't bet on your children."

* * *

Tomorrow I will write about Kyle'a transformation. I already have it planned. Yay!


	16. To the top

I own nothing. Yes same as always.

* * *

The next day

Kyle had been practicing for hours to go ghost. It was annoying. He made sure to wear awesome outfits. He did not want him alter ego to be stuck in pjs. He wore his best sneakers, a pair of dark jeans, and a black t-shirt with KP in the middle. He wanted his own logo. His mother and father were painting Marie's new room. He was getting bored. Maybe he could work on balance.

He jumped onto the bench. He jumped from one to another. He got his next target in sight, the fountain. He jumped to the top.

"Yes, finally!" he screamed.

Sam started on the border of the wall with a widow. She looked out and saw her son standing on the top with his hands in the air.

"Kyle Austin!"

"Huh." Kyle turned to see his mother at the window. He lost control of his ice powers. The water of the fountain froze under his feet. He lost his footing and feel. He expected to hit the ground. What he didn't expect was two white rings to save the day.

K Phantom lay floating two inches from the ground.

"Cool!" He broke his own concentration. He was defiantly his fathers son.

"Ahhhh!" This time he did hit the ground. Thank you gravity.

Sam rushed up to her son.

"Look Mom. I'm K!"

"One, how did you find out your name. Two, why did you jump onto the fountain? Three, I'm very proud of you. You still have to stay inside for jumping on the fountain. "

"Buuuut Moooom"

"No buts. Inside now"

This was unfair. Marie got a dinner. He got put inside. He hated being 10!

* * *

Next is the teenage years.


	17. High School

I own nothing.

* * *

Marie and Kyle headed out to the school bus. Kyle was excited beyond belief. This was their first day of a four year sentence. Yes, I'm talking about high school. Marie wasn't into the whole idea of being told that she was going to be taught by Mr. Lancer. She'd rather just be left alone. T.J. was already out of college. Marie wished she could trade places with him. Kyle sat with Seth. Marie sat with Kayla. Kayla looked like her mom, but she acted like a individual. Seth took his mother's path. He, Kayla, Kyle, Marie, and T.J. were the new Team Phantom.

"Is your mom really forcing you to try out for the cheer leading squad?" asked a curious Marie to an obviously angered Kayla.

"Force is the correct word. Just because I have to try out doesn't mean I have to do well."

"You took three years of gymnastics. How are you going to flunk the try outs?"

"Clueless. I'm going to pretend to stink."

"Oh. Okay. Is that the dress your mom gave you? It looks better."

"Yes, I dyed it purple, added a black leather jacked, and a black belt."

While Marie and Kayla talked about fashion, Kyle and Seth were talking about girls.

"Who's your crush this week? Let me guess, Donna," asked Seth

"She isn't my type. She is too mainstream. I like a girl who is more individual."

Kayla dropped her purse.

"What was that?" asked Marie.

"Oh that. Oh. Ummmm... Nothing. Just. Ummm. Yup. Nothing."

"You really have to hide your crush on my brother better than that."

"I know. Wait what? How did you?"

"I'm your best friend. You go on and on about individuality to the point that you sound like my mom when she talks about her parents. Then, my brother says something about like girls who are individual, and you just happen to drop your purse at that exact moment. I'm not that clueless."

"But. But. But." She was in shock. Marie never took a hint.

"Come on. We're here."

They unloaded the bus. Marie and Kyle were not allowed to fly to school, and they didn't want to. They liked hanging out with their friends. Marie put on her headband. She loved her hair, but it was always in her face. Kayla took off her favorite hat.

"Welcome to prison," Kyle muttered.

(First period, I'm doing this how my high school did it. 4 classes per semester.)

"Welcome to freshman English. I will be your teacher Mr. Lancer. You will behave in my class. I will start with roll call. Katherine Arlington. Kayla Baxter. Baxter? Never mind. James Carter. Josh Davis. Kyle Fenton. Oh no. No. No. No. Please don't be him."

The students were starting to think that their teacher had gone crazy.

"Anyway. Okay. Marie Fenton. Fenton. Two of you. Please tell me that you are notthe children of Daniel Fenton."

"Yes. Our mom is-"

"Samantha Manson. Yes I know."

"Wait, you're Phantom's kids? Cool!" Josh yelled. The questions started pouring in.

"Are you part ghost too?"

"Can you transform?"

"Can you show us some powers?"

"People. People. Calm down. They are just students. Leave them alone." shouted an annoyed Mr. Lancer. "Now, open your books to the first chapter."

"But you didn't finish the roll call," yelled a small frames boy in the back of the room.

(Lunch time.)

"If one more guy asks for Marie's number, I will get involved." Kyle and Marie weren't best friends, but he was still her big brother.

"I will too." stated Seth. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? She's like a sister to me."

"Did I just get sister zoned?" asked Marie.

"Better than getting ghost zoned," Kate stated.

"Ummmmm. Kate. What are you doing here? Another thing, you definitely got Uncle Tucker's sense of humor."

"One, I skipped some grades. Not as many as my brother, but two is enough for me. Second, what does that mean? I think my dad is hilarious. Yesterday, he held put a piece of toast in the air and said,' A toast to you.' That is comedy gold!"

Everyone face palmed. T.J. was just like Tucker, but he at least knew what was funny. Kate unfortunately did not.

(After school)

"Let's just walk home."

"You can walk. I'm flying." Kyle zoomed down the street. Marie found Kayla and Seth. They walked to Marie's house. The house was empty. A note was on the fridge.

Went shopping for lamps. The box ghost got into the house again. How does he keep getting out? Anyway Love you both. Be good, and don't let your brother into the basement.

Love, Mom

"Great. Who wants to play in the garden?"

"I'm going to find Kyle. " Kayla ran off.

"As long as you don't throw me into the fountain again, I'm game."

"You snuck up on me. "

They headed outside. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad.


	18. Two Weeks

I own nothing. I was sick. I didn't write at all. Sorry.

* * *

Marie got up early. She had three test today. She had studied. Se flew to school. She had an essay due in a week. She wanted to get it done. At least that's what she told her parents and Kyle. Don't get me wrong. She was doing her essay. She just wasn't going to be alone.

Kyle woke up late. He still hadn't even gotten an idea for his essay. He had to fly because he had missed the bus. That wasn't even the worse part. He walked into the library. Kyle watched as some guy talked and laughed with his little sister. Seth wasn't going to be happy about this either. Well, Kyle thought that until he saw who was flirting with his sister. Sitting there beside of Marie was Seth. His best friend! _When did this happen? _He thought in a panic. His little sister and his best friend. Last night Seth had called Marie word and gross. Maybe they were just hanging out.

Marie and Seth shared a brief kiss. They didn't want to get caught especially not by Kyle.

Maybe they weren't just hanging out. Why did they keep this from him? He slowly backed out of the library. They needed to tell him on their own. This wasn't the way he needed to find out. That doesn't mean he wouldn't try and make Marie nervous about her little secret.

(First Period)

"Hey, Sis. Do you want to hang out with my friend Mike? He called you cute."

"One, you don't have a friend named Mile. Two, you hate when I hang out with guys besides Seth," answered Marie

"Well, I'm not too happy with that arrangement either," Kyle said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, you said-"

"Beware, I am Box Lunch!"

"Aren't you like 16? Go hang out with someone your age like T.J." Marie was not pleased with the interruption.

"I will return!"

"Please, don't. Now back to what you said."

"Class please take your seats." Mr Lancer walked in with a very obvious toupee. The class could not contain their giggles.

"Nice rug."

"Rug? Mr. Carter if you are referring to my hair, I'm sure you would like to discuss it in detention."

"Awe. Man."

"Now turn to page 157."

(Lunch)

"So I heard that Seth likes that new girl."

Marie dropped her salad fork. "What new girl?"

"What do you care?" Kyle was pushing the limit. He knew it and love it.

"I'm just curious."

Seth walked up to their usual table. Kayla was at the dentist so the table was quitter than usual.

"Hey guys?"

"So, who is this new girl that I heard about." Marie looked like she was about to breath fire. Kind of ironic sense her middle name is Dora.

"What new girl?"

"Kyle told me."

"Told you what?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Marie asked.

"Know what?"

"Kyle you are so de-" She turned to see that her brother had already left.

"Why would he try and make me annoyed unless-"

"He knows!" Seth and Marie yelled in unison.

"And I know just how to get him back!"

"How?"

"Kayla." Marie grinned. Her boyfriend had a great idea. This was exactly why she had started dating him. He was perfect, smart, funny, clever, and he had his mom's work out habits. His mom recently made him his own battle suit. The blue hunter was going to be fighting along side her pretty soon. Seth didn't need to fight just yet. The only ghosts dumb enough to mess with the teens were the Box Ghost and Lunch Box. That was not a threat.

She nodded her head in agreement. She dialed Kayla's number.

"Hey, Kayla. You remember that favor you own me from when-" A loud noise a protests came from the other end. "Okay. Okay. I won't say it. I just want to cash in the favor."

(Kyle's Room. 2 am.)

The ring of his phone rang threw the house. Kyle turned over and picked it up. He had no clue what he was answering.

"Hello"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"This isn't funny. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes and Kayla says,' Hi'."

"Who is this?"

The dial tone came on. He had just been hung up on. What was going on with Kayla? He couldn't let the girl of his dreams be in danger. Did he just think that? Ugh. Whatever it is two in the morning. Cut him some slack.

"I have to call Kayla." He said to no one.

Kayla's phone started to ring. When she had agreed to this, she didn't know that it would be at 2 in the morning!

"Hi."

"Kayla. I'm so glad you're okay. I just got this weird phone call. Did anything happen to you?"

"Hi."

"Kayla. Did you hear me? Are you okay?" Kyle was starting to worry.

"Hi."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Hi." Kayla was holding back a laugh.

"Kayla, why-" It suddenly hit him. Kayla says,'Hi.' "I'm coming over now!"

As soon as Kyle hung up, she lost it. She couldn't help it. She fell off the bed laughing. His words hit her at the same moment he hit the window.

"What? It is two am. You could just phase threw." He hugged her like he never wanted to let go which he didn't, but he would never admit it. She tried not to melt into the hug. She had to keep the joke up.

"Are you to explain to me what you are doing at my house at 2:15 am?"

"I got a call. Then, I call you. You kept saying hi. I was worried."

"You didn't call me. If you had, I wouldn't have said hi. I would have said,'Don't spy on your sister!'"

"How did you? Never mind. I'm just glad you're okay. Wait, spying on? Oh no."

"Oh yes," Marie entered the room holding a camera. "Why did you spy on me?"

"You gave me a heart attack for finding out about you and Seth. Seriously?" Kyla was still painting from flying over to Kayla's house. How was her mother not awake? This room had to be sound proof.

"What about you and Seth?" Kayla was out of the loop.

"Seth and I have been dating for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Kayla and Seth said in unison. This was going to be a sticky situation.

"Yes, two weeks."

"Why did you tell me?" They said in unison again.

"Okay. Stop taking at the same time. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you two to act like this."

It took a whole two hours to calm Kayla and Seth down. Kayla went on a rant about this being against the girl code. Kyle went on a rant about threatening Seth in every way possible if he hurt Marie. Little did they know that someone was watching and had a plan.


	19. Something isn't right

I own nothing.

* * *

"Do they suspect anything?" a deep voice sounded inside a dark room.

"They know nothing," replied a female voice.

* * *

Back at the Fentons'

Marie was walking out the door. Kyle was just waking up. Kyle thought about Kayla. That was happening a lot lately. Yes, he had a crush on her but didn't see that she liked him too. He was officially clueless number two. He looked out the window to see his sister talking with a guy in blue and black armor on a hover board. Who was this guy?

Marie jumped onto the back of the hover board. Why weren't his parents stoping this?

"Mom! Marie. Kidnapped. Blue armor. Window. Hover board. Gone!"

"Ummmm. What?" Asked his father.

"Ugh! Where's mom. She understands!"

"What happened?" Sam walked in. Her her was short. She still wore her gothic clothing. She had toned it done a bit. No one wasn't to see their mother in a black and green short skirt.

"I believe he said,'Mom! Marie. Kidnapped. Blue armor. Window. Hover board. Gone!'" Danny replied still not understanding.

"You were looking for me, because Marie was kidnapped by a someone in blue armor. You saw this out your window. They got on a hover board, and now they are gone." Sam responded.

"Yes!" Kyle didn't understand why they weren't sending out a search party to look for Marie. Then it got worse. His parents were laughing. Not a light life. No, this was a laugh that would make anyone fall out of their seat.

"That was Seth. He just got his armor." Sam finally managed threw her laughs.

"My best friend finally got his armor, and he didn't tell me!"

"Calm down. Maybe he forgot?" Danny attempted to calm his son. It didn't help. Kyle transformed and left the house, but he forgot one key aspect. He was still in his pjs.

The halls were alive with giggles. Kyle didn't see anything that was funny. Maybe, the whole school was under mind control. Someone else was making them laugh. Maybe, he was getting paranoid. He saw Seth and his sister at her locker. Marie was curling her hair around her finger. Kyle didn't even know that girls still did that.

His sister was full out flirting with Seth. This was getting gross. Before he could say anything, an annoying fimilar face got in his way.

"Beware!"

"LunchBox! Go away! I'm not in the mood."

"Calm down. I'm just here to get a present for my Dad's death day."

"Death Day? Let me guess that anniversary of the day he died." Kyle was trying not to laugh. Holidays were weird, but to celebrate the day you die was just morbid. Yet, here was LunchBox as happy as could be. This was just ironic.

"Yes. I want to get him a new box."

"I'm kind of busy and not surprised. What box do you need?"

"Pandora's. And I need your help to get it!" This girl/ghost was crazy! He was not risking his life for a box.

"How about you get him a black box from a plane? I'm sure he'd love that." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. LunchBox didn't catch that. He looked over her shoulder to see Seth and Marie walk away. He had missed his chance.

LunchBox hugged Kyle. He wasn't into affection.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you. He'll love it!" He flew away before he could even tell her not to hug him again. He heard too things as she flew away, a pencil snap and LunchBox saying,"Oh and nice pjs!"

He ignored the first sound and looked at his clothing. He screamed like a girl, transformed, and flew home. He was going to be late, but it was worth it. At the same time as he entered the door of his house. Kayla entered the classroom.

"Hey Marie, can I barrow a pencil. I kinda broke mine."

Marie just continued to stare at Seth.

"Marie!"

"Huh. What? Oh yeah sure." She handed Kayla a pencil. Kyla flew back into the class room. He was now fully dressed. Class started.

A new girl names Jane had join the school. She looked older than most kids her age. That was mostly because she was long past her time. That's right. Casper High officially had it's first fully ghost student. Kyle found Seth at lunch. Turns out Seth really did just forget. This little fight was forgotten by all except one girl who just happened to be dead. Jane.

* * *

"How did your first day go?"

"It was perfect, Father." The young woman looked up. Jane was much prettier when she didn't have to hide her face.


	20. Following

I own nothing.

* * *

Jane was to watch not interact. If her father found out she was here, he would end her mission. She was sitting in Marie's room. She needed to find some dirt on Marie. One problem, there didn't seem to be any dirt to find.

"Mom! Kyle put meat in my lunch again!"

That was Marie. Jane needed to get out of there. Now! She didn't even have time to clean up the room. Jane flew out the window.

"Kyle! Did you mess up my room?"

Jane let out a sigh of relief. She still didn't have any dirt on Marie. You need dirt to blackmail and control a half or a fourtha. Whatever you call someone who is one fourth ghost. This was going to be difficult.

"I can't do anything until she messes up. I need that blackmail. Maybe this would be easier if I found something on Kyle. Hold on a second." She looked over to see the blue hunter at Marie's window. Jane took out her phone and started taking pictures.

"I thought she was dating that Seth guy. So Little Miss Perfect is a cheater. This is perfect."

She flew home. Her dad had opened a portal on the other side of town. It connected to his lair.

(Back with Marie.)

"You've got to stop sneaking into my room like that! Team Phantom and our parents are the only ones that know about who you are behind the armor."

"Do you remember what happened when everyone found out that you were Danny Phantom's daughter."

"How could I forget? Everyone asked a hundred questions each."

He put his arm around her waist. "That's why I have to keep this a secret. You ready to celebrate our one month anniversary?"

"I would be better prepared if you had told me where we are going."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

She turned to face the mirror. Her hair was not agreeing with her. She wasn't vain. She just liked looking good for him. She turned back to him.

"Who said I wanted a surprise?"

"Well, I I I just assumed." He was starting to stutter. How did she manage to make him feel like pudding in her hands?

"Relax. Just get you hover board."

"Deal."

They left moments later. They raced as Ocean Phantom and Blue Hunter to the ferris wheel.

"Hey Marie. I thought I heard Seth arrive. I wanted to know if he wanted to hang ou-" He finally noticed that no one was in her room. "Not again!"

He heard her phone ring.

"Marie, I'm so glad you picked up. I've been thinking about the Kyle situation. I'm going to tell him," Kayla seemed excited.

"Tell me what?"

"Kyle? I'm going to tell you about this ummm dog treat I just bought."

"But, you don't have a dog." It sounded more like a question.

"Well. I have to go buy a dog."

"Aren't you afraid of dogs?"

Dial tone. What was that all about? Eh, right now he needed to make plans.

"Beware!" Okay, she was getting annoying really fast!

"Can't you just say hi?"

"That's too normal!" He turned around to see that it was just her head stI cling out of the ceiling. Why wouldn't she go away?

"That's the point. What do you want?"

"You're being followed!"

"I noticed. I'm being followed by a ghost names LunchBox!"

"I'm not following you!"

This was turning into a full on screaming match.

"Then who is?"

"I don't know. Some weird ghost girl."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Oh haha. That's so funny. Anyway, I'm serious! Come with me!"

He was still trying to figure out if she was being sarcastic. She grabbed his hand and flew them out the window. This was crazy. They landed at the fair grounds. Ocean and the Blue Hunter were already there. So was Jane. Kyle stood up. Jane looked at him. She had body armor on her forearms and shins. She wore a belt with weapons on it. Her hair was in a pony tail. Well it wasn't hair. I was a flame. She had black markings all over her face with a guitar on her back. Who was this girl? She hit a note. It headed towards the shot to block it. It faded before it hit anyone. This was just a distraction.

"K! Why are you following me?" So this was the ghost's plan. He looked around. Both the girl and LunchBox had fled.

"I'm not. LunchBox and weird girl. Ummmm. You see let me start from the beginning. Me. Your room. Phone. Kyle situation. Dial tone. LunchBox. Following. Fair. Guitar. Note. Blast. Distraction." Why did words always fail him?

Ocean and Blue exchanged looks. "I caught none of that." said Blue.

"You went into my room!" Marie was furious. "You're so dead!"

* * *

"I have what we need, Father."

"Very good. Next step, use it against her. "


	21. Do I know you

I own nothing. I'm going to have to make a stand of that.

* * *

Marie walked down the hallway. She opened the door to her locker. A small note fell out.

Dear, Cheater

Yes, I know that your are cheating on Seth with the Blue Hunter. Your secret is out. If you don't want your boyfriends to know about this. You will do exactly what I tell you.

-Anonymous

Marie couldn't help it. She even bit her lip. She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Someone was trying to blackmail her by telling her boyfriend that she was dating him. This was hilarious. She didn't care if people thought she was a cheater. Who cares what the world thinks? Not her.

Jane looked at Marie. She was laughing. Why was she laughing? This was not the plan. Her father was not going to be happy. She had the perfect piece of black mail. How was this not working?

Marie closed the locker door. She took Seth's hand.

"The funniest thing just happened."

Seriously! This wasn't working. Time for Plan B. First, she had to think of a Plan B. She was too deep in thought to notice that someone had walked up to her.

"Do I know you?" Kyle asked.

"No. Bye." She ran away.

"That was weird."

"So is talking to yourself." Kayla had managed to sneak up on him.

"I'm going to have I put a bell on you."

"Whatever."

They walked to class. This was one weird day.

Jane sat in the back of Lancer's class. What was a good plan b. They needed Marie to be on their side. Maybe she could be nice to Marie and become her friend. Nah. That was too much work.

Maybe she could flirt with Seth and. No that wouldn't work. She would just want to fight her. Mate she could use her mom'a love spell. No. That backfired. With Marie on her team she could take over the world. Maybe she could find some dirt on Kyle. He was always falling all over that Kayla girl. Was that a good weakness to use. Yes. Watch out Kyle, here comes Jane.


	22. Plan B

I own nothing. Sorry I'm late at writing. I had a little bit of writers block. But I'm back! And I'm sorry for calling her lunch box. When her name is box lunch. I'll make sure to get it right from now on.

* * *

Jane woke up the next morning. It was time to cause some trouble. Step one: befriend Kyle. Step two: make Kayla jealous and get mad at him. Step three: comfort him and get him to tell his secret about his crush on Kayla. Step four: blackmail him into helping take over the world. This was defiantly a fantastic plan.

Her father and mother walked into her room. "You ready to mess with the little welp's little welps."

"Yes, Dad."

"Remember to rock your guitar."

"Thanks Mom."

This would be a happy home life if her family wasn't evil. Jane was the daughter of Skulker and Ember. She headed out the door excited for her plan. She waved at Johnny and Kitty. They had been dating longer than her parents had known each other. She walked into school. It now had 5 ghost students. Box Lunch was the second to transfer. The three others never talked.

"Beware!" Not again. Did she ever take a hint?

"Not in the mood."

"Fine!"

She was nearly 16 and she still acted like a five year old. Now where was Kyle? Next to Kayla and Marie staring at Seth like he wanted to punch him. He was really over protective.

"Hey. I'm Jane."

"I'm Kyle. This is-"

"Kayla. My name is Kayla."

"I'm kind new here. Kyle do you mind showing me around?" She twirled her hair around her index finger.

"Suu sure. Yes." This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Actually, we are late for class. You can have someone else show you around." Kayla dragged Kyle away. Jane tried not to smile as her plan took affect.

(With Marie and Seth)

"Well, that was ummmmm weird." Marie stated.

"I agree."

Thy walked to class hand in hand. Kayla and Kyle were already sitting at their seats. Kayla looked mad. Kyle just looked confused and well clueless. Jane took her seat. She had moved to right behind Kyle. Whatever this girl's plan was. Marie didn't like it. Apparently, Kayla didn't either. Jane tapped on Kyle's shoulder. She asked for a pen. Telling him that he looked too intelligent not to be prepared. Kayla broke another pencil.

Step one complete. Now she just had to get Kyle to flirt back and make Kayla mad at him. How hard could that be?

"You look too pretty to be prepared."

Not hard at all.

Beauty was never part of me. it was never meant to be. so when I looked in the mirror what do I see. an ugly duckling turn a swan. she was right there all along. I no longer hide that smile I was once so shy but every once in a while I let that guard down let the gate open and show the world the words unspoken. I no longer hide my smile the reflection seems so clear why can I not say what I mean to this day Beautys something so shallow some meaningless thing why is it something that we all trust and look in the mirror see the ugly duckling turn Swan when I look in mirror I see it was me all along. I could cry hide  
But I will never see another day when I hide my emotions to the side.

* * *

Yeah, so. I'm back. I'm sorry. I hope you like Jane. 


	23. Step 2 or 3

I own nothing.

* * *

Marie sat in her room. She had all the pieces, but the puzzle didn't make sense. First, her brother spied on her. Now he was hanging out with some Jane girl instead of Kayla. That got Kayla so mad that you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She had already gone through 3 packs of pencils. They were just lucky that she didn't write in pen. That would have left an enormous mess.

Seth tapped on the window. Why didn't he just use the door like a normal boyfriend? She loved that word.

"If you keep doing that, my dad will catch on and go ghost on your hind end." Marie was a little cautious.

Seth burst out laughing.

"Okay explain to me what's so funny?"

"Who in our generation says hind end?" He burst out laughing again. Marie couldn't believe her eyes.

"I was just trying to be respectful, but-"

"Now that's the right word!"

"I was saying the one with one T. Count it. One!" She held up one finger. (No she didn't flip him off)

"Well in that case-"

"Marie tell Seth that he can join us for breakfast." Same called up the steps.

How did she always know? Her dad never knew when Seth was over. And Seth could walk right past him. He still wouldn't know. She didn't realize that Sam had been a teenager at one point in time.

"Okay. Mom!" She yelled down the stairs. Seth was already in the bathroom changing out of his armor. Marie changed into Ocean and phased threw the floor into the kitchen. Kyle was still asleep. He had stayed up all night texting Jane. This girl was trouble. Marie couldn't tell why, but something wasn't right.

Meanwhile Jane had another problem. She had to get Kyle to make the first move so Kayla would be mad at him and not Jane. If Kayla got mad at Jane so would Marie and Seth. They would team up to get Kyle to see Jane as an enemy. Then she would never get his secrets and material for blackmail. If she just confronted him about his crush. He would just deny it. She needed proof. She needed him to say it and get it recorded. He had to say it out loud.

Kyle finally woke up. Marie was already gone. She probably met Seth on the balcony and flew into the sunset. Maybe Kayla was awake. He went to text her but he only saw a message from Jane.

-Meet me at your locker. Xoxo Jane

-I'll be there.

He looked for messages from Kayla. There was one. His hope increased until he read it.

-Can I borrow a pencil today for class?

-What's up with you an breaking pencils? Don't you get splinters? I have a few in my locker.

-It is just a bad habit. Thanks. I'll meet you there before class.

-Okay. See you then.

He looked at the message again. Great. They were both going to be at his locker. Why did he have a feeling that this was going to end in either blood or tears. Or both. Most likely both.

"This will be a long day. Note to self: stop talking to myself. I'm strting to sound like Dad."

"I heard that!" Great just great.

"Beware!" Not again.

"I will out you in the Fenton thermos."

"I shall... Return! Boo!"

Box Lunch was always there. Always.

Jane walked up to the already blocked locker. Kayla was already there. Not looking so happy when she saw Jane walking up. Jane couldn't just ask her to leave. But, if Kyle asked her to leave. She would have no choice. Time to work some magic.

"Good morning." That tasted like vinegar.

"Good morning. I guess." Kayla wasn't buying it.

"Look Kayla. I hoped we could be friends. Please."

"I'm not buying it."

Kyle walked up behind Kayla.

"I'll be anything to be your friend. Just anything." Man Jane hated faking being nice. But she needed Kyle to see her be nice.

"Leave Kyle alone. That's all I ask."

"Kayla. Why are you telling Jane to leave me alone?" Ugh. Clueless.

"Well. Ummmm. You see."

(To be continued in the next chapter. Sorry. But I want you to stir a little.)


	24. Stupid River

I still own nothing. Sorry to make you stir. I'm starting school in 2 weeks so I don't know how often I can update. Sorry. I'll try my best. Btw I don't curse and I actually say hindend so that's where that came from. I use my own words. Like stalkerish and using more letters than needed like saying soooo. But that only to exasperate. And 90% of people have already stopped reading this. So onward we travel to the story.

* * *

You know that feeling you get when you want to punch someone in the face and call them every name in the book. That feeling was taking over Kayla. This chick was moving in on her Kyle. Yes, her Kyle. They weren't official, but everyone knew how they felt about each other except each other. I know that's just perfect. So not. Here was Kayla having to explain to Kyle why she wanted Jane gone. And I don't mean gone like the next town over. I mean gone like in the ghost zone with out a map or a way to get home kind of gone. That wasn't the case.

"Well. Umm. You see-"

"I'm sure Kayla here didn't mean anything by it. Some girls just can't control their jealousy." Jane interjected. Why was she suddenly on Kayla's side? Two seconds ago they about killed each other.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Jane was really having fun now.

"Stupid river." Kayla murmure.

"What?" Kyle was lost. First they talk about jealousy. Now they were talking about a river.

"Nothing." both girls said in unison.

"Kayla is just a little more aggressive than we thought."

"I'm so not following this conversation. Why is the river stupid? She isn't jealous, and so what if she is. I think that's kind of hot!" He slapped a hand over his mouth. He didn't just say that out loud, did he?

"You think jealousy is hot?" Kayla was beaming inside.

Maybe he did say that out loud.

"Oh look, time for class. Here is a pencil. Bye!" He ran and I mean RAN to his first period. He was actually early. The whole class was shocked. He usually had to make two or three trips home because he forgot things. He did forget one thing. He gave the pencil he had on him to Kayla. The others were in is locker aka the girl's new war zone. He folded his arm and put them on his desk. He put his head on his arms. He wasn't going back in there. Not after the hot comment. Her dad would kill him if he knew what Kyle said.

(Meanwhile with Marie and Seth aka drama free zone.)

Marie looked at her best friend. Seth held her hand. He wanted to hold her around the waist, but the school had rules against PDA. Marie had never seen her friend so happy and angry.

Jane's had backfired. All because of that stupid river.


	25. True Self

My grandmother gave me a thing to write with. I own nothing. Sorry that I haven't been updating much. I've been getting ready for school.

* * *

Jane sat in her room strumming her guitar. She wants to be like her mother. Her father has other ideas. Maybe she doesn't want to hunt. It isn't a maybe. She really hates it. She then got an idea. She wanted to be good. Kyle was actually a good guy once you got to know him. That was the problem. Her family didn't want her to be good. She sat the guitar down. She didn't want to take over the world. She was just tired of being alone. Being an only child has its down sides. She needed to tell Kyle the truth. She wasn't allowed to. She looked in the mirror wondering why it was that she suddenly grew a conscience.  
Jane had a new plan. She wanted to be nice for real. The only question left was where to start.

Step: 1 Apologize to Kayla

Step:2 Stop wanting to rule the world.

She doubted that this would get done. She never completed any of her plans. Did you honestly expected a teenager to rule the world? It was time to stop pleasing everyone else. She took off her armor. She washed off the dark make up she went to her closet and picked up a color that her mom hated, pink. She changed into her pink dress and let down her hair. It was time for a new start. Jane couldn't lie to her self. She was a prep. A very stuck up prep. Things change.

* * *

Jane has changed her shocking. Everyone needs a second chance. Maybe a being herself will change things for the better. Sorry. No usual characters today. They just had a normal day. Jane didn't.


	26. Ember Knows Best

I own nothing. I know you hate me for taking away Jane's evilness, but I have a plan.

* * *

Jane snuck out of the house wearing a black jacket over her pink dress. Her mom would be mas, but it was worth it. She loved music, but she wasn't a rocker. She didn't want to rule the world, but she didn't want to be nice. She just wanted to sing her heart out. What do you do when your parents want you to be a rocking hunter. Her father didn't make her hint. That she was grateful for. Her mother on the other hand wanted another rocker in the family. It wasn't her plan. She wasn't good, but she didn't want to be evil. She didn't know what she wanted. Well there was one thing. She wanted friends. Was it too late for that?

Kyle sat at his desk. _Tap tap tap. _His pencil continued to tap on his desk. T.J. was visiting this weekend. Kate was ecstatic. Kyle was anxious. He needed advice on girls. Kayla and Jane were about to kill each other. T.J. would probably be no help, but it would be better than talking to his dad or Uncle Tuck. His dad was clueless, and Uncle Tuck was known as the reject master. He knew every single line that a girl could reject you with. I mean everything from "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." to "Not even if you were the last guy on Earth!" He had been very lucky that Jazz liked him back. Well, lucky and shocked. So, both of those options were out. He wasn't going to ask his mom or Aunt Jazz or Cousin Dani about it. What guy asks girls for advice on girls? He definitely wasn't going to ask his grandparents for advice. That only left T.J. He didn't even notice that Jane and Kayla had walked in. He definitely didn't notice that Jane was wearing pink. He also didn't notice that he had started writing on his paper. _K.B. + K.F. _

"Not again." Kyle murmured. Marie just looked at her brother. He was always so distracted. He delta with most of the ghost attacks. She wanted to help, but he just liked it better. She couldn't go a day without hearing about how K Phantom had saved the day again. She was falling into the shadows. She didn't mind though. It got out his frustrations. Right now Kyle needed the outlet for his frustrations. And why was Jane wearing pink? This was one weird day. Then the weirdest part of the day happened. Jane smiled. It felt like the world was going to end. No seriously. A real smile and the floor was shaking. The sound of a guitar sounded threw the school. Jane was in trouble. After all, Ember knows best.

* * *

Oh yes, Ember isn't happy about her daughter giving up her rocker ways. Told you had a plan. Fighting in the next chapter. Will Jane side with her family or give it all up for even a glimmer of friendship.


	27. Shallow Prep

I own nothing. I honestly didn't think the story would get this long, but I'm really getting into it. I don't think preps are shallow. It just fits the story.

* * *

Ember held her guitar close to her heart. Her daughter's was on Her back. Jane was not getting out of this without punishment. Ember had spent her whole life training the perfect daughter. She wasn't getting away that easy. They had a plan. Jane was ruining it. Skullker had mad the plan for blackmail. It had failed so now it was Ember's turn, and she was going to be a lot more direct. She expected everyone to run from her. She didn't expect to see her rocker daughter dressed as a shallow prep. Something just snapped inside of Ember. Her daughter wanted to start school in the human world. How did it end up changing her little girl? Ember noticed the boy standing next to her daughter. So, that's how. Ember aimed her guitar at the boy. She struck a cord.

Kyle slammed into the wall next to his classroom. It just had to be Ember. Why was she here? Marie transformed and shot an echo beam at Ember. Ember dodged the blast and smiled. Seth had snuck into the bathroom to change into his armor. Kayla hot her Fenton thermos ready. The Jack-O-Nine Tails was in her backpack. She hoped that she wouldn't need it. Jane just watched. What else could she do? Her mother had her guitar. So she just stood there. Kyle and Marie were now taking turns fighting Ember. People were taking pictures and cheering. What was wrong with these people? They should be running. Some had ran but came back with their friends. Fighting was dangerous, but fighting in a crowed is deadly.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"Daughter!" Kayla, K, Ocean, and Blue Hunter said in unison.

"Yes, daughter. She's right behind you dip stick."

"The only girl behind me is Jane. I don't see your 'daughter.'"

Ember face palmed. He was so clueless.

"Jane is my daughter!" Kyle gasped.

Marie smiled. "I knew there was something weird about her!"

"Hey!" Jane was starting to get annoyed and embarrassed. While they were busy talking, Kayla opened the thermos.

"What now?" asked Kyle.

"We take Ember back to the ghost zone, and talk to Dad about Jane."


	28. Can't send her back

I own nothing. Sorry, school started back, so I was busy. Now, I am back!

* * *

"And that's how we ended up with Jane's mom in the Fenton thermos." Marie finished explaining. Danny stared at his two teenagers. They had captured Ember on the first try. Last time he had seen her she and Skullker were only dating. Why wasn't he invited to the wedding? Not the point right now. They needed to get Ember back in the ghost zone and figure out what to do with Jane. She went to school here so they couldn't just send her back. She needed her parents though.

"I'm just going to go to my own portal." Jane interjected.

"Your own portal. Why didn't you say that an hour ago?"

"I guess I was a little star struck. You're Danny Phantom. My mom thinks I hate you. Don't tell her that I'm a fan."

"I won't."

Sam walked into the living room as Jane flew out the window.

"Did I miss something?"

"Ember is in the thermos and trying to take over the world again." Kyle said, before anyone could explain.

"Ahhh. Send her back home. If she tries anything, we will take away her guitar. I wonder why she is trying again after all these years."

"Maybe, she is realizing that her daughter is growing up, and she has nothing to do so to compensate for her feelings of abandonment she is taking her emotions out on the world." T.J. said through the window. Tucker and Jazz stood right behind him. Kate was nowhere to be found.

"You are definitely Jazz's son." Sam replied. "Why are you all here?"

"It is Kate's birthday. We can't have the party at our house. She would figure it out before we even started decorating." Tucker had to put him two cents in.

Kyle and Marie snuck upstairs to avoid decorating. They barely reached the top before hearing, "You two are not getting out of this!"

Sam always knew when her children were sneaking off.

An hour later, Ember was back in the ghost zone, and the house was fully decorated. It was a strange combination of ghost, math, and pink. Sam was not too happy about putting pink in her home, but it was for Kate. Maddie and Jack arrived with presents. Another hour passed, but one question remained, where was Kate?


End file.
